User blog:Starflight897/Stoneclan
This FanClan is created by Starflight, paws off! __TOC__ Appearance StoneClan members have pelts ranging from black to light grey, with the occasional dark brown or tawny member. Their pads are hard, days of walking on stone and digging hardening them. They are usually small, less dirt to dig out to fit through tunnels. They are wiry, day after day of digging built up their strength. Character StoneClan cats are resilient hard workers. They will avoid battles, partly from habit, because they prefer having the time to plan out the battle. Diet StoneClan eats rabbits, moles, and the occasional mouse, whatever was unlucky enough to stray down underground. History When WindClan stopped digging underground, some of the cats didn't want to stop, they thought it was part of who they were. The cats, Stoneclaw, Heatherfur, and Grasstail left the clan, believing they shouldn't give up tunneling. They traveled to the Moonstone, unsure of where to go. When they left the cave, Stoneclaw noticed another cave nearby, walking into it he saw a tunnel. The cats followed the tunnel, finding a cavern much like the Moonstone cave, with light shining from a hole in the roof. They made a camp there, collecting moss from outside and bringing it in to make nests. Over the next few moons, more cats came, usually the tunnelers who weren't used to having to run across the moor. Stoneclaw's mentor, Grayshade, Stoneclaw's old apprentice, Stormpaw, his apprentice's mother, Mossheart, and one of the other tunnelers, Duststorm. The cats grew into a Clan, deciding Stoneclaw should be leader. When he went to the Moonstone, StarClan accepted his decision, granting him his nine lives. StoneClan survived well until the next leaf-bare. They had no medicine cat, a big problem when greencough swept the new clan. StarClan sent them a sign, much like they gave to SkyClan. The sign, a raven soaring and dropping a feather, signaled that Ravenfeather, a apprentice that had fled, was to be the next medicine cat. The whole clan helped teach her, remembering the remedies they had been treated with while in WindClan. The next green-leaf, the first litter of kits was born, signaling that the Clan was truly a new Clan. When the other Clans left for the lake, StoneClan stayed. A few rogues, unable to stay with the Twoleg monsters everywhere, came to them. One of the scouts, Oakfur, scented and found the Clan's elders, taking them in and caring for them. The Clan continued to grow as more rogues ran. A few of them, Snakeheart, Berrythorn, and Whitethroat (originally Snake, Berry, and Sam), proved untrustworthy, however the large number of StoneClan cats drove them out. Later, the rogues returned, this time with a promise. Snakeheart's crew had grown larger and he promised that he would make Stonestar pay. The rogues then disappeared, however from time to time a warrior will go missing, turning up later injured and with a message from the new SnakeClan. Territory StoneClan lives by the original forest territory, by the Moonstone. The forest cats never saw the other caves, one of them leads to the Stoneclan camp, a large cavern where light comes in from above. They live underground for the most part, digging out new caves like the rest of Windclan used to. The Twoleg construction stopped before getting to them, after destroying around half of the forest. StoneClan took the new territory, claiming a chunk of the old WindClan and ShadowClan territories. Hunting Techniques StoneClan digs for prey, the old WindClan style. They will tunnel underground into rabbit burrows or mouse tunnels and catch the unlucky creature. If food is running low, they have the speed to catch rabbits and squirrels up on the surface. Fighting Techniques Instead of running into battle, StoneClan will wait days to attack, digging out tunnels under where they want to attack, raising them very close to the surface. They dart and dodge like WindClan, sprinting out of the tunnels like rabbits to attack the other Clans. If another Clan attacks them, they use WindClan's fighting style, with a twist. They have sharper and harder claws than the other Clans from moons of tunneling. They rip through their opponents with far more ease than the other Clans. The slash and dodge technique works extremely well, it is the usual move StoneClan will use. Allegiances Leader: Darkstar - a dark gray tom with dark blue eyes Deputy: Skyheart - a light gray she-cat with light blue eyes Medicine Cat: Echocall - a black-furred she-cat with bright green eyes Apprentice: Sparrowpaw Warriors: Batwing - a black tom with light gray paws and gray eyes Tawnytail - a small tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes Apprentice: Rockpaw Flamefur - a ginger tom with bright blue eyes, former rogue Apprentice: Shadepaw Snowfall - a white she-cat with bright blue eyes, former rogue Rabbitfur - a light brown tom with brown eyes Bravespirit - a gray tom with gold eyes, named for the other Clans when they left Hopeheart - a light gray she-cat with silver eyes, named for the other Clans when they left Brightwish - a silvery she-cat with gold eyes, named for the other Clans when they left Apprentices: Rockpaw - a dusty colored tom with light brown eyes Sparrowpaw - brown-dappled she-cat with deep brown eyes Shadepaw - gray tom with a darker patch on his back and amber eyes Queens: Dawnstrike - a golden she-cat with dark brown eyes flecked with gold (Mother to Darkstar's kits, Shadowkit and Heatherkit) Shadeleaf - a tortoiseshell she-cat with one blue eye and one gold eye (Mother to Flamefur's kits, Cloudkit, Blazekit, and Dapplekit) Kits: Shadowkit - a black tom with gray eyes Heatherkit - a light brown she-cat with brown eyes flecked with gold Cloudkit - a white and gray tom with silver eyes Blazekit - a ginger tom with one blue eye and one green eye Dapplekit - a tortoiseshell she-cat with one gold eye and one blue eye Elders: Stormcloud - a dark gray tom with silver eyes Whitestreak - a white she-cat with bright blue eyes, former rogue, before that a kittypet Category: Content (Starflight897) Category:Blog posts